Love Rush- One Year Anniversary
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: Here is a treat for you, my first fanfic reworked. Its been one week sense Turbo's Defeat and Vanellope's rise to power, although the other racers have started being friendly to her again, some old habits die hard.


**Author's Note- Before this story kicks off, i want to personally thank everyone who has been reading my stories for the past year, Its hard to believe how far i have come, and honestly i couldn't have done it without your support. In celebration of my one year anniversary, here is my very first work, rewritten using the skills that ive gained from the past year of writing. The original version was posted to Fanfiction on January 24th, 2015. Again, I thank each and everyone of you who have stuck with me for the past year, here is to another year. Thank you. -Cinndon Sodagard.**

 **Disclamer- I dont own Wreck-It Ralph.**

 **Love Rush**

 **One Year Anniversary Edition**

One week ago, Turbo's rule of Sugar Rush came to a swift end by the hands of Wreck-It Ralph. Vanellope Von Schweetz, otherwise known as The Glitch by the other racers, rose to power as the true leader of Sugar Rush. Soon after, Sugar Rush and its denizens returned to a somewhat normal life style. However, as two specific racers will soon realize, somethings just never change.

Racing across the sugary landscape in today's Random Roster Race, Rancis Fluggerbutter was approaching the finish line. Right in front of him was Vanellope Von Schweetz, A great racer and an even better friend to him. Ever since her rise to power, she has befriended every single racer in the game and she does her very best to look out for everyone.

Rancis checked his rear view mirror and saw Taffyta Muttonfudge, hot on his tail. A valiant racer, she tried her hardest to overtake Rancis for second place. He kept Taffyta behind him, but it made it harder to pass Vanellope. She was already a great racer, but with Rancis distracted with keeping Taffyta at bay, there was no chance for him to get around her without getting cut off.

Vanellope yelled back to him after she prevented him from passing her again. "Your going to have to try harder to get past me Fluggerbutt!"

Rancis lightly pounded his wheel as the three of them crossed the finish line, all three of them skidding to a stop in a cloud of sugar dust.

"Every time." he thought to himself.

Vanellope got out of her kart and walked over toward Rancis, he noticed her approaching and could feel his heart pounding faster with every step she took.

Truth be told that Rancis has had a huge crush on her for the longest time. Before Turbo was dethroned, He was afraid that if he confessed his true feelings to her that not only she could possibly reject him for his actions, that he would also be outcast by his friends for loving the glitch.

Even now, he was still nervous about confessing his feelings to her. She may have buried the hatchet and forgave all the racers for their actions, he still thought that she would reject him for his past actions.

Rancis kept his cool as Vanellope walked up to him. "Nice racing out there Rancis, there were a few moments there where I thought you would pass me."

Rancis rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, You were just too good for me."

"Dont get yourself down Rancis, I know that you will win one of these days." Vanellope assured him before turning away.

Rancis smiled as he watched her walk away from him, he could feel his face turning red as he couldnt help but stare in awe.

Taffyta took off her racing helmet as Vanellope walked over to her, letting her hair flow freely.

"Nice racing out there Taffy." Vanellope said as she patted Taffyta's shoulder.

Taffyta smiled back. "Thanks Vanellope, you were great out there, Rancis didnt stand a chance."

Vanellope and Taffyta look over at Rancis, whom turns away quickly and tries to cover his red face as best as he can. Vanellope curiously smiles at him, wondering what he is doing.

"Why does it look like he is hiding something?" Vanellope asked curiously.

Taffyta shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He could be."

Vanellope continued to look in his direction, somewhat curious, somewhat love-struck. She has had a crush on Rancis for awhile now, Before the reset, she watched Rancis during his races, stuck in a hopeful dream that one day her and Rancis could be together. After the game was reset, she still kept an keen eye on Rancis, careful not to get him to catch on.

Vanellope was brought back to reality as she realized that Taffyta was waving her hand in front of her. Vanellope shook her head for a second before looking back at Taffyta.

"You okay Vanellope? You seemed a bit dazed." Taffyta asked.

Vanellope nodded shallowly. "Yeah, im just fine."

Taffyta smiled as she shifted her hips a bit. "You sure? You look like you caught the peanut butter chocolate fever from looking at Rancis so much."

Vanellope blushed as Taffyta was giggling at her own joke. She looked back at Vanellope whom had turned her head away and was blushing madly. Taffyta's eyes glowed in realization.

"Vanellope, do you like..." Taffyta started before Vanellope clamped her hand against her mouth, shocking Taffyta.

"Shhh."

Taffyta blinked quietly while Vanellope continued to cover her mouth. Shortly after, Vanellope slowly removed her hand from Taffyta's mouth.

Rancis continued to watch as Taffyta and Vanellope continued to talk, he couldnt tell what they were saying but he thought that Taffyta said something embarrassing to Vanellope to get her to blush like that.

He liked it when she blushed, it makes her look cute. He knew he was blushing a bit more too, but he couldnt help it. How could he when the cutest girl in the game was in his eyesight. He turned his head quickly when he noticed her looking back toward him.

"What is he hiding over there." Vanellope wondered.

"Wouldnt you like to know Miss Crushing Von Schweetz." Taffyta joked, causing Vanellope to blush again.

Vanellope hid her face again, waiting for the red to leave her cheeks. "Would you stop that Taffy, What if he notices?"

Taffyta sighed and shook her head. "Look Vanellope, you never going to know if he likes you unless you go and ask him."

Vanellope shot her head back up and looked at Taffyta. "Are you crazy? I cant ask him like that? What if he says no, or laughs at me, or.."

Taffyta cut her off. "..Says yes."

Vanellope blushed again. "Im nervous."

"I know, but if you dont ask him, you will spend the rest of your programmed life wondering." Taffyta replied.

Vanellope took a deep breath. "Okay." Taffyta nudged her toward Rancis.

Rancis was on the verge of panicking, he saw that she was walking over and he could hear her footsteps as she got closer. He tried his best to hide his blushing face, but knew that she would see it when she got up to him.

"Hey Rancis."

Rancis got his breath caught in his throat. "H-Hey Vanellope."

Vanellope was nervous and she knew it, but she did a good job at hiding it.

"Whacha lookin at?" she asked him.

Rancis knew it was inevitable before he had to turn to face her. "Nothing."

Vanellope wondered why he was looking away from her, then she noticed how red his face was. "You seem a bit red there, you okay?"

Rancis knew he was caught. He turned his head to face Vanellope, only to blush more. "I-Im fine."

Vanellope now saw just how red Rancis's face was. She knew that she would have to ask him, otherwise Taffyta would never let her hear the end of it. She didnt want to do it here in front of a crowd though.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to come out to the Candy Cane Forest with me." She asked him.

Rancis continued to blush, but it got a bit better. "S-sure. That sounds nice."

Vanellope smiled as she turned to get back in her kart. "See you there!"

Rancis watched as Vanellope drove off down the track then swiftly followed behind her.

They reached the edge of the forest before ditching their karts, Rancis following behind as Vanellope went deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going Vanellope?" He asked.

"You will see when we get there." She replied.

Vanellope knew the one spot to ask where they wouldnt be watched. The cliff edge over looking the game on the other side of the forest. As she got them closer, she grew nervous. She continued on, for she knew that she had to see this through.

Vanellope and Rancis broke through the brush and found the cliff, they both looked out across the entire game.

Vanellope spoke up first. "I love this spot, its a beautiful place to see the entire game.

"Yeah, it is incredible." Rancis spoke up.

Vanellope remained silent as she tried to think on how to ask him. Scenario after Scenario played through her head as she tried to find the right words. Her thought process was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So why did you want me to come with you Vanellope?" Rancis asked curiously.

She was out of time, and she knew it. It was now or never, and she knew that it had to be now. She took a deep breath to calm down.

Rancis grew nervous. He could tell that something was bothering her, she was never this silent. "Vanellope?"

She turned to face him. "Rancis, I brought you out here to tell you something."

His heart started pounding. "W-What might that be?"

Vanellope felt like running. "I. I wanted to say..."

Rancis was very nervous at this point. "Go on."

Vanellope couldnt get her mouth to work anymore, she looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. As he returned the gaze, she couldnt take it any more. She quickly reached out, grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips.

Rancis yelped when Vanellope grabbed him and was in shock when she kissed him, it didnt take him long to realize what happened. He closed his eyes and savored the kiss before Vanellope broke it off.

They both slowly opened their eyes, still right in front of each other. Seconds later, Vanellope paniced as she realized what she had done.

"Oh my, im sorry Rancis, I dont know what.." She started before Rancis dragged her back for another kiss, a much deeper one.

Vanellope felt her worries melt away as they wrapped their arms around each other, both of them savoring this moment. After what felt like minutes, they broke, both of them smiling.

"Wow." They both said in unison.

Rancis spoke up first. "Is that want you wanted to tell me?"

Vanellope smiled. "Yeah, Ive had a slight crush on you for awhile now."

Rancis giggles. "Same here, I just was too scared to ask you."

"Well it looks like we both got our points across." she said.

Rancis smiled. "Yeah."

They both held each other before noticing the sun starting to set.

"Hey Rancis."

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Would you like to perhaps spend the night with me at the Castle?" she asked him.

Rancis smiled. "I would like that."

Vanellope smiled as they both made their way back to their karts, hand in hand.


End file.
